


Honey Sweet Mornings

by tasibi



Series: Little things make a snowball (Lancelot week) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2- Love/Hate, Fluff and Mush, Lancelot Week 2K17, M/M, Married Life, Pancakes, Rip lotos pancake art, Tag urself im lotors blush, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Sometimes it's good to appreciate the people you have.





	Honey Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Me at 12pm: I'll write this later 
> 
> Me at 7:30: oh god 
> 
> Me now: iduwuJwkdhjwbe, OKAY DONE

Love/ ** ~~Hate~~**

The day began slowly, light pouring in, the faint smell of honey wafting in the air. Lance positioned himself behind the couch, ready to pounce on a oblivious Lotor. His silver hair fell over his shoulder, his skin gleaming in the daylight and he was wearing the cutest expression, focused on not messing up the pancake art he was currently making.

Lance let himself a moment to appreciate his husband, he pressed a kiss to the iron band on his ring finger then pounces, startling Lotor enough to make him mess up the pancake batter.

"Lance!" Lance giggled, tip-toeing so he could press a kiss to the taller man's cheek. Lotor, bless his heart, blushed even after years of marriage.

"What's for dinner?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows, which Lotor responded to the innuendo with a snack on Lance's forehead with the spatula. 

"Nothing if you keep that up." Lotor turned away, doing a dramatic hair flip to add to his sass.

" _Lotor, baby, Amor, please!"_ Lotor ignored the now kneeling Lance.

_"BabbYYYY!!!"_


End file.
